The Next Morning Zaya
by Zaya Rucas Shawngla
Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend Maya spends the night with Zay they both agree to keep it a secret but what happens when someone finds out will Maya's boyfriend find out
1. Hi Zay

_It's the same fight again and again all the time_

 ** _And Maya knew it_**

 _Maya - I told you we're just friends Josh god what do I have to do to prove it to you for you believe me_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Josh - you can't friends with Zay anymore Maya_

 ** _What did he just say_**

 _Maya - what_

 ** _How could he say that_**

 _Josh - I see the way he looks at you when he's around you so No you can't be friends with him anymore if our relationship is real going to work_

 ** _She couldn't believe him_** ** _he doesn't get to tell her what to do or who to be friends with_**


	2. 02 all I want

_Looking at him_

 ** _Wanting to know what the hell is his problem_**

 _Maya - how do you think you have the right to say that to me just how_

 ** _Looking at her_**

 _Josh - he likes you and i'm not OK with that you know that_ _so don't see him anymore or we are done_

 ** _Nobody tells her what to do_**

 _Maya - you know what Josh fuck you_

 ** _Maya slams the door_**

 _Josh - as long as you don't fuck him fine_

 ** _He yells as she slams the door behind her_**

 _Maya - just who the hell does he think he is_ _I'm going to do what I want with who I want_ _when I want_

 ** _She cries walking to her car getting in driving off pissed off at him_** ** _and along the way of being pissed off she finds herself in front of Zay's building and she parks her car getting out making her way up_** ** _to his door knocking_**

 _Zay - coming_

 ** _Zay checks the door_**

 _Zay - Maya_

 ** _Zay opens the door_**

 _Maya - hi Zay_ can I come in

 ** _Looking at her as he let's her in his apartment_**

 _Zay - yeah yeah come in what are you doing here Maya have you been crying_

 ** _Wiping her tears from her eyes_**

 _Maya - No me cry No you know me_

 ** _Zay sat down next to her_**

 _Zay - yes I do and yes you have what's wrong_ what happened

 ** _Maya looks at him_**

 _Maya - Josh we had a fight and I couldn't go to Riley so I came to you I_

 ** _Crying hard as he pulls her into a hug_**

 _Zay - shh shh shh I'm here_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Maya - yes you are you always are even when he's not_

 ** _She kisses him_**

 _Zay - Maya Josh you have him and I don't want to be a rebound for you and him having a fight_ _I can't be a rebound not with done_ _for good_

 ** _Kissing his neck_**

 _Maya - I want you Zay you are not a_ _rebound for me take me to bed_ _with you tonight and I'll prove it to you_ _all night long Zay_

 ** _She has a boyfriend but he didn't think about that when she kisses him and he carries her to his_** ** _bed_** ** _as her lips found their way to his neck again and her legs wrap around his waist_**


	3. 03 midnight

**_Kissing_** **_he lays her kissing between her breasts_**

 _Maya - oh Zay don't stop please don't stop oh my mm_ _oh mm that's it keep going that's my oh_

 ** _Gripping his sheets tight as he works his hands down her body and she rocks her hips into him with pleasure_**

 _Zay - I'm just getting started trust me_

 ** _He helps her out of her jeans and she helps him out his shirt_**

 _Maya - I want to remember this night like I know I will_

 ** _Zay kisses her_**

 _Zay - after tonight you won't remember him promise_ _you that_

 ** _She smiles at him_**

 _Maya - good that's what I want_

 ** _He looks at her_**

 _Zay - you're beautiful so beautiful_ _and you always will be_

 ** _He took off her underwear with his teeth and threw them across the room and went deeper inside of her as she moans his name loudly_** ** _as he picks up speed at the moans and goans of his name dripping from her lips_** ** _as he flips them over_**

 _Maya - yes please yes Zay_ _faster harder_

 ** _The more she said his name the faster he went and she loved it couldn't get enough of him inside of her_** ** _and she didn't want too_** ** _he could feel a pleasure and passion she awoke within him one that only she could unlock in him_** ** _and she did_** ** _and he wished she always would_**

 _Zay - whatever you want Maya whatever you need I'll give you_

 ** _Her eyes looking into his_**

 _Maya - I want you need_ Zay only you

 ** _That's music to his ears and they had each other all night long for hours_** ** _and still couldn't get enough of each other_** ** _it's like Nothing else matters right now what would No Josh tonight_** ** _No fighting just bliss_**


	4. 04 waking up to

_**Maya wakes up with the memories of last night in her mind she got up he moves waking up**_

 _Zay - hey_

 _ **Looking for her clothes**_

 _Maya - hey_

 _ **Looking at her**_

 _Zay - sneaking away I see_

 _ **It wasn't that she didn't have fun with zay or didn't enjoy it but she wasn't broken up**_

 _Maya - last night was amazing but we can't tell anyone else OK this is our secret OK_

 _ **She got a text**_

 _The text - where are you_

 _ **He looks at it**_

 _Zay - so last night meant nothing to you was nothing for you_

 _ **She looks at him**_

 _Maya - stop zay don't do that it was an amazing night we just can't_

 _ **He knew what they can't do**_

 _Zay - I know_

 _ **Her phone again**_

 _Maya - it's him_

 _ **Wouldn't be anybody's bitch else**_

 _Zay - go_

 _ **She leaves Zay knew he can't stop thinking about her**_


	5. 05 sneaking in

**_Maya got on the elevator fixing her clothes looking at the text_** ** _from Josh_**

 _Text - Where are you_

 ** _She didn't want to fight with him anymore_**

 _Maya - now is not the right time to tell him_ _later is good face to face not in a text_ _I can't do that_

 ** _Looking at the text again when she got another one_**

 _Text - I know what you and Zay did last night I heard you and you know it'd be a shame if Josh found out you cheated on him_ _a real shame_ _don't you think I know he would think so_

 ** _Reading the text_**

 _Maya - who the hell knows what we did last night this can't happen_ _I have to go home_

 ** _But she didn't know who knew about her and Zay last night so what could she do_**

 _Maya - before he finds out_

 ** _She got to her car when the elevator opened as for zay he couldn't forget his night_** **_and he didn't want too_**

 _Zay - she's been my best friend for years but I've been in love with her_ _but she's always been in a relationship but last night is on his mind over and over again_

 ** _Meanwhile Maya unlocks the door sneaking in she wasn't ready to tell him but she knew she'd have to before it was found out_**

 _Josh - hey I'm sorry about last night I just don't want to lose you I love you Maya_ _so much and actually I was wondering Maya Penelope Hart will you marry me_

 ** _She looks at him_**

 _Maya - hey me too_ _I love you too_

 ** _her_** **_eyes go wide_** **_she puts on a smile wondering how she would tell him about_** ** _last night now especially since he proposed to her_**


End file.
